It All Started, With A Knock
by Prussian Approved
Summary: Naruto is rudely awoken by Sasuke who wants to say hi to his 'Bestfriend'. But when Sasuke goes into the bathroom for a long time and comes out with other things on his mind, will Naruto be able to comply to his wishes?


**Man I am like so in the mood to right this but it took me soooooo long to think about all this stuff. I am like….**

**Me: Let's make a NARUTO YAOI!!**

**Inner Me: Oh yea and make Sasuke get it on with Naruto!!**

**Me: That is what I was soooooo going to do.**

**Sasuke: Uh, why can't I be you I "Get it on with"**

**Inner Me: DO IT!!**

**Me: Uh ewwww no!!**

**Sasuke: Fine, but I will get you.**

**Me: Uh, sure, whatever you say, sugar plum.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto because if I did, Naruto would be raped constantly but many many people and probably by me and, MORE RAPE(Cause rape is good).**

**It All Started, With A Knock**

* * *

I woke up to hear a knock on the door. I arose from my slumber like a mummy from it's coffin. I looked at the mirror and saw that all I had on was my boxers but I didn't care. I walked to the door dragging my feet along the way. I opened the door to see that it was Sasuke looking rather smexy as usual**(Cough sike cough).** He had on black skinny leg jeans with rips in them. His shirt was black and had a dead smiley face that said 'I am drop dead gorgeous'.

His hair was the usual duck butt style. He had a smirk on his face as he looked me over.

"Hn, this what you wear to greet your guest, you should were it more often." He said smirking even more.

"Shut up and come in since you woke me up."

"Aw, but Naruto, I want to stand here and view you more."

"Ugh, well this is all you will see so get your albino ass in here." "

Hn, we will see about that."

I closed the door as he entered in with his arms crossed. He walked over to my loveseat and I sat on my recliner.

He looked over at me and saw the way I was sitting.

"Why didn't you sit next to me, I am so lonely over by my self and cold."

"It is not cold in here, and I think I would rather sit over here."

"Humph, you never want to sit next to me."

"I wonder why."

Sasuke got up and walked to the bathroom. He seemed to stay in there for a while cause I watched a whole episode of Jon & Kate Plus 8. I don't see how they can put up with all those damn kids.

But I guess it was to much work for Jon because he left Kate's ass with all of them. Sasuke finally came out of the bathroom and looked over at me. I looked up at him. Suddenly I felt myself getting hard and I could tell Sasuke could too. He walked over to where I was sitting and sit down on my lap.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Nothing Naruto, just getting warm, I told you I was cold" He snuggled up on my neck, nuzzling his nose into it.

He moved around on my lap making me harder. Sasuke licked my neck making me moan.

"St-Stop it Sasuke." He looked up still licking my neck.

"Hmmm, but you are so warm and I don't want to leave such a good heat source."

I tried to push him down but he wouldn't move. He held onto my neck now licking my shoulder.

The sensation was unbearable. He got up and I felt a whimper escape from my lips. Sasuke looked me over again and saw that I was throbbing. He smirked as he bent down put his finger on my nipple. He flicked the left pink bud. I winced as he played with it. Licking, pulling, flicking, and sucking it. He did the same to the right.

I moaned his name as he teased me. He chucked as looked down at my boxer that were practically screaming "PULL ME DOWN!!!". He blushed when he tugged at rim. He slowly pulled the down until he came to the patches of blond hair. He twirled some with his index finger. I looked up at the ceiling as he molested me.

I nearly died when he pulled the boxers all the down showing my erect member.

"Hmmm, so you have been enjoying this after all"

"Stop it you si-sick basterd."

"No my Naruto, I want you to have fun, so just relax, I will get my turn later."

I gulped when he said 'I will get my turn later'. I really didn't want to find out what he meant. He grabbed my stiff member and began to stroke it.

I was speechless. I have never felt this good in my life. "Sasuke, what ahhhh, what are you doing this for."

"Well, I have always wanted to do this, you are just so smexy that I couldn't stay away. You provoked this on yourself Naruto."

I struggled to look down and he rubbed faster. I couldn't get the moans from coming out as he stroked faster.

His hands were blur on my member. Then he stopped. I cried out and he smirked even wider.

"What, you didn't want me to stop?"

"Well, um uh I just want to know why you did this in this first place."

"Why, because Naruto, you were practically asking for it."

"No I wasn't!"

"What do you call opening the door and wearing nothing but boxer and telling me to come in?"

"Well, um uh"

"Exactly, now let me finish what I was about to do."

"And what is that going to be?"

"You will see soon my Naruto."

And with that Sasuke picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was mad about this.

"How could he just throw me over his shoulder like I am a baby. That is fucked up" I thought..

"What the fuck to do you think you are doing?!"

"What does it look like, I am carrying you."

"I know that teme, I am not stupid!"

"Really?"

"AHH!! Fuck this put me down."

"No."

"What do you mean no, I said put me down."

"I said no."

My face was red with angry. I began to beat Sasuke's back.

"I SAID LET ME GO!!"

Sasuke threw me down onto my bed. I looked around as Sasuke walked over to one of my drawers.

"What are you looking for."

"Lubricant."

"Lubricant?!"

"Well, it won't be easy to do this dry."

"Now you are going to fuck me?"

"I don't think you need an answer for that."

"Well, I won't let you."

Sasuke used his famous death stare on me. I winced a little and looked down at the covers. I rubbed the soft blankets knowing that they would be soiled after we were down. "Sasuke?"

"What."

"Why, are you doing this."

"Because I want too."

I blushed even more which made Sasuke want me even more. He finished fumbling through my drawers when he found what he was looking for. I heard the bottle pop open and slick moments over his member. I could tell that he was playing with it.

He flipped me over so that I was facing him. He bent over and licked my earlobe.

"Mmmm."

He smirked when he heard me say that. He sucked and nibbled on it a little then he moved his sights down below.

He licked my left nipple, sucking on it hard. I tried to keep my moans to myself but I failed miserably. I moaned his name and he continued to give my nipple a hicky. He moved his other hand over to my other one.

"I don't want to leave it lonely."

He squeezed it hard making me moan with pleasure and pain mixed together.

"Ouch Sasuke."

He didn't look up at me as he sucked and squeezed.

My member was enjoying this and was sticking straight up in the air leaking wondrous amounts of pre-cum. Sasuke looked up at me and chuckled a little. His hands grabbing my hair and picking my head up.

"Ahhhh Sasuke, let go."

He pushed me to the floor. He hit my back so that I was on all fours like a dog.

He stood all tall and mighty with his fully erected member throbbing with excitement. I was sweating, my eyes filled with fear and lust. Sasuke looked down at me. I could he has been waiting for this moment for years.

"Sasuke, please, I will do anything, just please don't." I pleaded.

"Nothing will change my mind and I will not miss out on this opportunity to finally make you mine."

"Get up on your knees."

I listened to him hoping that if I did this he would rethink this. I closed my eyes as I sucked his dick. It tasted like grape because of the flavored lubricant he put on. He moaned my name as he pushed my head faster. "Na-Naruto" He moaned my name as he looked down at me.

He let go of my hair. He was panting hard. "I-I will let go of your hair." I took this chance to get my pay back. I grabbed the shaft and licked the slit. He shivered with pleasure as he threw his head back in ecstasy. I smirked as he tired to hold back the moans that were slowly slipping from his mouth.

I moved my mouth onto the tip. Sucking at the slippery tip, I swirled my tongue around it. Sasuke nearly fell out. He pushed my head all the way down on his length. I started to choke which made him feel even better. I took my mouth off of him while jacking him off. He looked down at me with lust driven eyes.

Before I could go back to sucking Sasuke pushed me onto the floor. I tried to get up but he pinned my body down and hovered over me. He grabbed for something then covered my eyes with a blindfold. And picked me up and put me on the bed.

"Sa-sasuke, wh-what are you do-doing."

He started to tie my hands and feet to the bed post which left me at a very vulnerable state. Sasuke removed my blindfold and looked down at me again, his member throbbing and he was rock hard.

"I am making you mine Naruto."

And with that he began to spread my legs wide. Fear was beginning to my eyes and Sasuke saw that because he smirked.

"Don't worry Naru-chan, I will make sure you will enjoy this, but if you don't I know I will."

He looked down at my puckered hole and chuckled (Yes, the Mr. I-Am-Emo can laugh.) And plunged in with no perpetrations. I screamed in pain and tried to wiggle out of the ropes that kept me from escaping.

Sasuke closed his eyes in pure bliss and pulled out the pushed back in roughly. I felt like I was being ripped apart. Blood began to trickle down the thighs and onto the bed sheets.

"Na-Naruto your so tight, it feels so good."

Tears began to pour down my face as he thrusted harder. His hard member was killing me on the inside. I never knew Sasuke liked me like that. He was always so cold and bitter looking.

I felt something grab my limp penis from all the pain he was causing and began to pump it slowly. It felt so good but yet slowly killing me. I wanted him to go faster. I didn't have to say it and he rubbed it fasted.

I could hear his balls slapping up against my bare ass. His dick was a blur as he went in and out. The I moaned out is name which turned him on even more. If I could get him angry then maybe he will go faster and it will all be done with.

Man, I was surely wrong about the done part.

"He-hey dick fa-face, wh-why not sp-speed up the pa-pace ketsunoana."

I thought I had in in my trap but he looked down at me and his eyes glowed red. I gulped. He slowed down his pace until he stopped completely but was still inside me. He looked really angry, that's what I wanted right? WRONG!!!

He went over to my closet and found a whip (When the hell did that get in there….) and came back over to me which I was still tied up. He looked down with the whip in his hand.

"I would take that back if I were you, Naruto."

"And why would I!!"

"Because, if you don't I will not only make sure that you will not to be able to walk so a month but, look like a slave that was beat way to many times."

I stared at him, he was going to whip me. I began to panic in my mind but I didn't show it on my face.

"Now, what do you need to say now to save you from pain."

"TEME!! You already caused me pained dumb shit."

"Ok Naruto, you asked for it."

Before I could response he raised the whip high in the air and hit me with it hard. I cried out in pain, trying to hold back my tears.

"Scream Naruto, I want to hear you scream out in pain."

I looked up at him. He looked super crazy. I was trying my hardest to hold back the screams but some came out as a whimper.

He whipped me again the sound piercing through the air like lighting striking the ground. Sharp and painful. I shut my eyes tight to help cancel the pain, that didn't work out as planned.

Did I dare back talk him like an idiot, yes, yes I did.

"Yo-you won't ma-make me sc-scream as-asshole."

His eyes blared with anger he dropped the whip and pounced on me. He spread my legs again giving a lustful and angry look as he plunged in furiously. I screamed so loud that I bet the Devil would hear and laugh.

I was in so much pain I could have died, which I would have gladly done than this. Sasuke pounded me hard. The sound of skin filling the air, well that and my cries of pain.

"SASUKE PLEASE STOP!!"

I couldn't take it. I held onto my sheets to keep from falling off. I felt a hand grab my limp member.

"Yes, scream my name Naruto. I want to hear you scream."

I didn't try to do as I was told but I couldn't help it.

"SASUKE!!"

"Yes Na-Naruto, I am going to make you cum."

"SA-SASUKE PLEASE STOP!! YO-YOUR TEARING ME AP-APART!!"

I was going to die but what would Sasuke care, he would just fuck his dead body. I never knew Sasuke wanted to do this. If he would have ASKED, then maybe I would have gave in. I mean he was smexy anyway so it would bother to fuck him.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt a hot liquid in my ass. Then I realized he just came in me!! Sasuke just smirked and looked down at me.

"That was the best fuck I ever had."

I just looked at him not able to speak because of my horse voice. Sasuke leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you, Naruto."

And with that Sasuke put on his clothes and left me, which I am STILL tied up!!

"THAT TEME HE LEFT ME TIED UP HERE AND UGH!!!"

Sasuke heard the scream and just smirked, he didn't untie Naruto on purpose. He wanted him ready for the next time he came back.

* * *

**Me: END OF THIS err THING!! Finally it took like months(don't ask why it just did.) Man that was kinda fun, I guess. Hahaha cough.**

**Sasuke: Now will you do it with me?**

**Me: NO SASUKE I DO NOT WANT TO DO IT WITH YOU DAMMIT!!!**

**Naruto: But she will do it with me Hahaha.**

**Me: Oh yes I will Naru-chan but… it seems like you already have someone to do it with.**

**Sasuke: Who will gladly trade for you, my love.**

**Me: Please don't call me that, only Shikamaru, Naruto, and Itachi can call me that.**

**Itachi: OH YEA!!!**

**Sasuke: (Teardrop) Fine. This has been a Yu-doro creation.**


End file.
